Nothing ever really changes
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: LJStory. ACHTUNG! Traurig aber seehr romantisch.Also keiner kann mir was von zu schmalzig vorwerfen. Ich habe euch gewarnt! :Bitte viiiieeele reviews! langer Oneshot NICHT von mir sondern von XxStephXx habe es nur übersetzt


Hi Leute! Das ist nicht meine Story. Ich habe sie nur übersetzte. Der englische Writer heißt **XxStephXx** und hat mir freundlicherweise erlaubt seine Story auf Deutsch zu schreiben.

Wenn er/sie nicht heimlich J.K.Rowling ist, dann gehören die Figuren dieser Fic weder ihm noch mir.

Die Story ist sooo traurig – und romantisch.

Bitte viele reviews (auch **XxStephXx** würde sich sicher freuen (englisch))

Merci und viele Bisous FakeAlbus!

Nothing ever really changes 

Lily konnte nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt wirklich hier in der Winkelgasse stand und auf die Truppen wartete.

Heute Abend stieg eine riesige Willkommens-Party für die jungen Männer, die in Albanien gegen die Riesen auf Voldemorts Seite gekämpft hatten.

Ein Jahr war vergangen, seitdem sie in den Krieg gezogen waren.

Die Meisten von ihnen waren Hogwarts-Absolventen vom letzten Jahr, weswegen fast alle früheren Klassenkameraden von Lily auf der Party waren.

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie sich freuen sollte, dass alle die sie kannte, überlebt hatten, konnte Lily ein drückendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend nicht unterdrücken.

Sie würde ihn jeden Moment wiedersehen.

Er war James Potter.

Lily war in Hogwarts über ein Jahr mit ihm ausgegangen, bevor er gegangen war um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

Sie hatten ihre Beziehung beendet, als James beschlossen hatte nach Albanien zu gehen.

Lily konnte seine Entscheidung nicht gutheißen und keiner von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen, unter diesen Bedingungen eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Und so hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt.

In der Mitte der Gasse waren ein großer roter Samtvorhang und eine große Bühne aufgebaut worden, wo die Truppen einmarschieren sollten.

Lily stand an der Bar, die sich hinter der Bühne befand, so dass sie die Rücken der Soldaten sehen würde, aber diese sie nicht.

Sie wusste. dass es nicht einfach für sie sein würde, wenn sie das erste Mal den Mann, der ihr Herz gebrochen hatte, wiedersehen würde. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie sehen konnte.

Er hatte schon immer wenn er sie gesehen hatte, gewusst was sie fühlte.

Lily wollte nicht, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte.

Er war sicher schon lange über sie hinweg, also würde sie einfach höflich sein und ihm noch ein schönes Leben wünschen, sollte er sie doch sehen.

Plötzlich brach die Menge in Jubel aus – sie waren da …

**JAMES POV**

Jetzt stehe ich hier in einem kleinen, vollgestopftem Raum, voll mit halbbetrunenen Männern, die Sirus zuhören.

Sirius stand mitten im Raum und feuerte sie an, dass sie Helden waren und dass Mädchen auf Helden stehen würden.

Ich habe mich von der allgemeinen Begeisterung nicht anstecken lassen.

Warum würde sich vermutlich jeder andere denken.

Ich bin schließlich erst 18. Ich sollte aufgeregt sein, bei der Aussicht auf eine gute Party mit lauter Frauen, die sich einem an den Hals werfen wollen.

Aber ich kann eine gewisse rothaarige Frau nicht aus meinen Gedanken verbannen.

Und das schon seit einem Jahr.

Lily Evans, das Mädchen, das meine Gedanken beherrscht seit ich 14 bin.

Ich hätte unserer Trennung nie zustimmen dürfen. Ich hätte kämpfen sollen.

Wir hätten es wenigstens mit einer Fernbeziehung versuchen sollen.

Nachdem ich die meiste Zeit von zwei Jahren damit verbracht habe, Miss Evans zu überzeugen, mit mir auszugehen, habe ich sie einfach so gehen lassen.

Sie hat jetzt sich einen fantastischen Verlobten und das alles, weil ich zu dumm war um um sie zu kämpfen.

Ich habe nie aufgehört sie zu lieben. Ich habe ihr jeden Tag einen Brief geschrieben, aber ich habe keinen einzigen versendet.

Großartig – jetzt kündigt uns eine Frau an und wir betreten durch eine Tür in die Winkelgasse.

Ich hoffe sie ist da und ich so sehr, dass sie alleine ist und mir vergibt.

**GENERAL POV**

Lily wartete, bis sie einen Blick von dem strubbeligen schwarzen Haar erhaschen würde, nicht bemerkend, dass sie die Luft anhielt.

Dann kam er aus der Tür. Sie war nicht fähig, ihre Augen für eine Sekung von ihm abzuwenden, als er der Menge kurz zuwinkte und dann die Bühne über die kurze Treppe verließ.

Sie verlor ihn in der Menge aus den Augen und hoffte, dass sie das jetzt das Schlimmste überstanden hatte.

Sie hatte ihn sich angesehen, er lebte, gut, jetzt konnte sie eigentlich gehen.

Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass sie schwor, man konnte es durch ihre Kleidung hindurch hüpfen sehen, ihre Handflächen waren feucht, Gedanken die nicht ihn betrafen, waren aus ihrem Hirn gestrichen und ihre Knie fühlten sich an als wären sie aus Pudding.

Er sah großartig wie immer aus. Vielleicht jetzt sogar noch besser, da er reifer und sexier wirkte.

James suchte die Menge panisch nach Lily ab, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt hier sein würde, spürte er ihre Gegenwart doch intensiv. Er konnte nicht erklären warum, aber er spürte, dass sie hier irgendwo war.

Dann drehte er sich aus einem Impuls heraus um und fing durch die Menge hindurch ihren Blick auf.

Ihm blieb das Herz stehen.

Lily keuchte leise auf.

Weniger weil sie jetzt sein Gesicht sehen konnte, als vielmehr, weil er sich umgedreht hatte und ihr direkt in die Augen gesehen hatte.

Und das obwohl an die 100 Leute zwischen ihnen standen.

Sie musste sich an der Bar festhalten, weil ihre Beine unter seinem Blick zu schmelzen schienen.

In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich noch immer gleich wie damals.

Dann kam Lily zur Besinnung und drehte ihren Kopf weg von ihm, um ein Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin Emma, die neben ihr stand, zu beginnen.

James wusste, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte und das sie weggesehen hatte.

Aber da war kein Mann neben ihr zu sehen und ihr Anblick allein zeigte James, das was er schon längst wusste. Er liebte sie und musste ungedingt mit ihr reden.

Auch wenn sie seine Hoffnungen vielleicht zunichte machen würde, er musste es wenigstens ein letzten Mal versuchen.

"Oh, schau wer zu uns rüberkommt.", sagte Emma in einer Singsangstimme.

"Wer denn? Dein Abstellkammerfreund Sirius?", zog Lily sie auf, um die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu überspielen.

"Nein, deiner", sagte Emma und gab dann vor jemanden zu erkennen und verschwand in der Menge, bevor Lily sie zurückhalten konnte.

"Lily, Lily", sagte James und bemühte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, er hatte sie schon fast erreicht.

"Oh hi," sagte Lily, sie konnte schlecht noch länger vorgeben ihn nicht zu hören ohne unhöflich zu sein.

"Hi," erwiderte James leicht keuchend, da er praktisch zu ihr herüber gelaufen war.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Lily kühl, während ihr Herz so schnell schlug, dass es unmöglich gesund sein konnte und das nur, weil er neben ihr stand.

"Gut und dir?"

"Mir geht´s ganz gut."

"Ich habe gehofft, das du hier sein würdest."

"Ich wollte mir das nicht entgehen lassen, das Ministerium zahlt einen freien Drink für jeden der kommt."

"Wirklich? Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass Fudge ziemlich geizig ist." lachte James.

"Ist er auch – deswegen konnte ich mir diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen."

"Und ich habe gedacht, du wärst hier, weil du uns alle so vermisst hast.", stichelte James.

"Habe ich auch." sagte Lily leise und sah auf um James Augen nach ihren suchend zu finden.

"Tanzt du mit mir?", fragte James.

"Was?"

"Komm schon. Ich möchte mit dir tanzen?", sagte James und bot Lily seinen Arm.

"Okay," sagte Lily, seine Hand nehmend und erlaubte ihm sie auf die Tanzfläche zu führen.

Dort angekommen zog James Lily an der Hüfte näher zu ihm heran.

Da es ein langsames Lied war, gestattete sie ihm sein Hände auf ihre Hüften zu legen und lehte sich an seine starke Brust.

Sie hob ihre Arme und legte sie um seinen Nacken.

"Ich habe ich vemisst.", flüsterte James mit rauer Stimme in ihr Ohr. Er fühlte sich nun, wo sie von Leuten umringt waren, mutiger.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst.", wisperte Lily.

"Nein, ich habe dich richtig vermisst, nicht nur weil du eine meiner Freudninnen bist, sondern weil, weil … ", sagte James und sein Mut verließ ihn in allerletzter Sekunde wieder.

Sie tanzten weitere Minuten in denen James wieder Selbstvertrauen fasste, da Lily sich immer mehr an ihn kuschelte.

"Ich habe jede Sekunde an dich gedacht. Du warst der Grund, warum ich so verbissen weitergekämpft habe. Ich wusste, dass ich überleben musst, um zurückzukommen und dir zu sagen, dass…"

"Was?" sagte Lily und hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust.

James holte tief Luft.

"Dass ich dich liebe und dass ich nicht für eine Sekunde aufhören werde dich zu lieben." sagte James und sah auf sie hinunter.

Lily sah zu Boden, so dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Lily, sieh mich an, komm schon." sagte James weich und hob ihren Kinn mit seiner Hand.

"Lily meine Blume"

"Du wolltest mich nie wieder so nennen," sagte Lily leise.

"Ich weiß, das habe ich gesagt. Es tut mir Leid. Ich bereue es so sehr."

"Was?"

"Das ich dich verlassen habe, dass ich nicht um uns gekämpft habe …"

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Du musstest gehen, das habe ich inzwischen verstanden, du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

"Das denke ich nicht, wenn ich geblieben wäre, dann wären wir …"

"Das kannst du nicht wissen."

"Doch, wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, wäre ich nie gegangen."

"Und was ist das, was du jetzt weißt?"

"Dass du keine Schulromanze warst, die man schnell vergessen kann. Ich habe das letzte Jahr damit verbracht, dich zu vermissen, mir zu wünschen, dass ich dich sehen könnte und dir sagen könnte, dass ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich mehr als ich es mir jemals hätte vorstellen können."

"James"

"Sieh mich an. Schau mir ins Gesicht und sag mir, dass du nicht das Selbe fühlst. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht kannst."

Lily sah ihn an. "Warum bittest du mich dann darum, wenn du weist, dass ich es nicht kann."

"Aber wenn du es wirklich nicht kannst, dann …."

"James! Es ist zuviel passiert."

"Was? Was ist so wichtiges passiert?"

"Ich habe mich verändert, du hast dich verändert. Meine ganze Welt hat sich verändert."

"Erzähl mir alles. Ich schwöre dir, wir können das aufholen!"

"Woher willst du das wissen? Wir beide haben im vergangenen Jahr unsere Eltern verloren, wir –

"Wir können uns gegenseitig helfen. Ich bitte dich Lily – Ich weiß, du liebst mich."

"Ich liebe dich ja."

"Was ist dann das Problem?"

"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich noch einmal zu verlieren. Ich kann nicht noch einmal durch diese Hölle gehen. Ich möchte lieber, dass wir nur Freunde sind –"

"Du wirst mich nicht noch einmal verlieren! Ich verspreche dir, nichts kann mich dazu bringen dich noch einmal zu verlassen. Dieses Jahr hat mir gezeigt, was ich beinahe verloren hätte und ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein!"

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen!"

Plötzlich lösten sich Lilys Zweifel auf.

Als sie begannen sich innig zu küssen, konnte sie die Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinunter rannen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Endlich konnte sie nach diesem ganzen Schmerz des letzten Jahres wieder weinen.

James hielt sein Versprechen und brach es erst am 31. Oktober 3 Jahre später.


End file.
